Legend of Heroes Series Wiki:Manual of Style
The Legend of Heroes Series Wiki has a set format style regulated by consistency in articles. This page will give some tips on how to write articles that apply to this consistency. General Article Guide *Article title must follow the subject's most recent or recurring English official name, with the original Japanese name kept on the same page for reference. It must also be written in Singular instead of Plural, when possible. Also, the title is always plural when the article is a list. For example: **"Joshua Bright" instead of "Joshuas Brights"; **"Bracer" instead of "Bracers"; **"List of Namcom Bandai Games". *Titles or rankings are not included in an article's title, except when no name is given to the character. *Please make sure to format punctuation correctly. When writing any title, phrase or word that contains a colon, please make sure to include the colon immediately after the word and then place a space after the colon. For example, a title should be formatted as "The Legend of Heroes: Sora no Kiseki" and not 'as "The Legend of Heroes : Sora no Kiseki". This same rule applies to periods, commas, exclamation and question marks. *All articles must begin with an introduction that follows the following parameters, with exception of all list articles: **The first sentence should be about the article's subject, and the subject (title) has to be written in bold in the same sentence. Basically, it should give general characteristics about the subject. **The Japanese term should be included in the intro after the bold subject term within parentheses and included with the romaji, written in italics. Pages that use infoboxes with sections for the Japanese term are exempt from this rule. All of the subject's previous official names should also be referred after or before the Japanese. Example: "'The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky, also known as Sora no Kiseki..." **An image should always illustrate the introduction on the right side of the page when possible. This rule is not applied when the article features an infobox. **The games where the article's subject appear and their roles should be pointed out as a final touch. *When writing the article content, game titles and referencing game titles should always be written in italics and in their full form, or, occasionally, by subtitle. Soundtrack names should be written in full and song titles should be written inside with quotation marks. Examples: **''The Legend of Heroes III: Song of the Ocean'' rather than Legend of Heroes 3 or LoH3; *Always use the third person: use "the player" instead of "you". *Do not use abbreviations, except when they are used in-game or referring to stats. Examples: **LoH4; *Refrain from using slang terms; *When quoting from in-game use quotation marks and italics. When or presenting in-game data of the like of Dictionary and Glossary entries use italics and arrange them inside a defining section, always referring to which game and entry the data found at. *Wikilinking is limited to the first occurrence of the word or phrase. This is exempt in every list and infobox. Sectioning Article content must be organized in sections in order for information not to be placed randomly. Important sections to feature in an article include may be "Story", to present plot details regarding the subject during the timeline of the series, or "Appearances", to include the subject's appearances inside the series; "Trivia", to present random data about the subject; "Etymology" or "Origin", to identify the subject's name origin; and many others. This will be covered further in this page, specifying which type of information (and sections) an article should feature, but overall, articles should consist of, in the following order: *Subject's identification (Included in the introduction) *Specific details (Included, for example, in "Profile", "Abilities" or "Description" sections) *General details (Generaly present in "Story" or "Appearances" sections) *An image gallery (Which should include conceptual artwork and other images not used to illustrate the sections above) *Secondary information (Which features information of lesser relevance, such as "Trivia" or "Etymology") Inside "Story", "Appearance" and other types of sections which should be divided by game , the order is as follows: *For "Story sections": **''Dragon Slayer: The Legend of Heroes'' **''Dragon Slayer: The Legend of Heroes II'' ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **''Nayuta no Kiseki'' In the end of most articles, four specific sections may appear: Gallery, for additional images that would flood the article in another sections, Etymology/Origin, which is self-explanatory, External Links, which points the reader to outside-wiki links that further the subject, and the forementioned Trivia. They should be displayed in the order above for uniformity. Pages Games All articles for games should be formatted as follows; *the infobox for video games. All instructions and coding for it can be found on the page. *the descriptive Intro, describing about the game in general. Some snippets from the content of the article may be written here. *the Gameplay, divided into subsections on the aspects of the game that makes it unique from the rest of the series. Links to the gameplay element pages, if any, should be linked too. *the Setting in which the story takes place. A link to the main/list location/world article should be added also. *the list of playable Characters including a short description. A collage of the characters picture would be a good addition, if applicable. *the Story, written from the point of view of the player character. *the Music, describing the composition, composer, soundtrack, including main themes, adding in links to the respective music article, if available. *'Development', describing the different versions of the game, and a credits list of the staff/cast behind the game. *'Trivia', describing Internal and External Crossovers between the series as well as other series within popular culture. *the Gallery for packaging artwork, alternate logos, and other important things. *'External links'; these pages should link to pages on official sites (if one exists), as well as any other links that may be relevant (see The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky#External Links for example). Also, put the relevant wikilink as needed. Characters All articles for characters should be formatted as follows; *the infobox for characters. All instructions and coding for it can be found on the page. *the descriptive Intro, describing about the person in general. Some snippets from the content of the article may be written here. *the Profile, divided into subsections if different games or continuities give the character different appearances. Also includes personality. *the Story, written from the point of view of the character. Use the spoiler template for storylines that delve into the plot of the game that may spoil it *'Battle', describing the character's contribution to battles and their fighting style, skills, etc. N/A for non playable characters. *'Trivia', describing things about the character that may be helpful/fun facts. *the Gallery for pictures and screens of the character. Locations All articles for locations should be formatted as follows; *the descriptive Intro, describing about the place in general. Some snippets from the content of the article may be written here. *the Story, involving how the environment contributes to the story. *'Setting', describing the lay of the land and possible sub-places. *'Trivia', describing things about the character that may be helpful/fun facts. *the Gallery for pictures and screens of the location. Enemies All articles for enemies should be formatted as follows; *the infobox for enemies. All instructions and coding for it can be found on the page. *the descriptive Intro, describing about the foe in general. Some snippets from the content of the article may be written here. *'Battle', describing what and how the foe fights in battle. *'Story', describing how the enemy ties into the story. Generally more prominent in boss pages. *'Trivia', describing things about the character that may be helpful/fun facts. *the Gallery for pictures and screens of the enemy. Category:The Legend of Heroes Wiki Category:Policy Category:Articles suggested for merge